The BACHELORETTES
by Rainezeik
Summary: I need this. I need to win this. I am the hottest girl in this show. And the bachelor is already drooling over me. Well, not until SHE join in the picture. This blue-eyed blonde vet. She will be the death of me.
1. The bachelorettes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Recently, I've started watching The Bachelorette so I had this story running inside my mind again that I know I need to write it so it could get out of my system. lol. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the starting chapter. **

**Credits to THE BACHELOR and THE BACHELORETTE TV SHOW.**

* * *

**THE BACHELORETTES**

"Santana, are you all set for tomorrow?" Kurt asked. He looks excited. His eyes are twinkling directly towards me.

"Ugh Kurt. You don't have to feel giddy about this. I am not THAT excited at all." I said, glaring at him.

He ignores me; instead he regally sits on my bed with that knowing look on his gay face. "You need this."

I roll my eyes.

He continues, "You need this Santana and you know exactly why." He said, with that serious look on his face now.

I stop myself from rolling my eyes again. I just nod.

Yeah. I need this.

* * *

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm really so into this."

"Oh my god. That's him."

"He's so cute!"

I am literally fighting myself not to roll my eyes at these women and show them my bitchy attitude. I already watched several 'The Bachelor' episodes and I already knew the mechanics. Are these women really hoping to find love in this game of whatever?

In this season, one lucky guy 'again' will have the opportunity to date 25 girls and obviously, I am one of them. Kurt made me do this and to be honest, I really want to back out from this.

Why would I even join the fight over one man? He's not that gorgeous anyway. I've seen him already. He is one of the bachelors last season who haven't had the chance to win the bachelorette so now, the people have spoken and they voted him to be the next bachelor.

Kurt's voice echoed in my thoughts. _"You need this."_

Crap. Fuck Kurt and his ideas.

The first girl step out of the limousine and introduced herself to the bachelor. You could see the excitement on her face.

"Isn't he cute?" the brunette sitting next to me whispers.

I look at her. Her eyes are ogling the bachelor and she looks superbly in love. Is that even possible?

"You have a crush on him?" I asked.

"Duh. Of course. Why would I even think of joining here if I'm not attracted to him?" then she looks at me. "Aren't you?"

Oh crap. "Of course. I have a huge crush on him too." I lied.

"Well. May the best girl win then." She said, then extends her hand at me. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Santana Lopez." I accept her hand because I don't want to be bitchy at her. She looks nice and not to mention crazy-in-love.

""Oops. I think it's my turn to meet him." She said after a while.

"Good luck." I said, smiling at her.

* * *

I step out of the limousine gracefully. I am the last of the first batch of girls who will have the opportunity to meet the bachelor for the very first time.

And now this is it. The moment I've been waiting for. Flashes of camera surround me and I know that millions of people are already watching.

I am wearing my red V-neck gown that accentuates my breasts. I am fully aware that I'm wearing the sexiest outfit compared to the other girls inside the limousine. I already know how gorgeous I am.

I walk towards him. I smile showing my dimples. "Hi. I'm Santana Lopez. Nice to finally meet you."

I think I already took his breath away because he was literally speechless in front of me. Poor guy.

"H-hi. I-I'm Sam Evans. Nice to meet you Santana." He said. He looks nervous.

Do I really have that effect on people?

"You look really gorgeous." He adds.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to have a chat with you then." I said.

"Of course. I'll be looking forward for that too." He said.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

As I walk inside the mansion, I know that I made a good impression.

* * *

There are already 13 women inside the mansion and we're just waiting for the remaining 12. Rachel offers me champagne, which I immediately accepted.

"So how did it go?" I ask her.

"Well. He's charming. Right?" she said, her cheeks flushed.

I nod and smile at her. I notice that the camera is directed towards the both of us and I turn my game face mode on. "Yeah. He's charming. I can't wait to know him better."

"Yeah. Me too." Rachel smiles widely.

I drink my champagne while my eyes roam around.

Hmmm. Impressive. The women are pretty but not as gorgeous as me. Well, what can I say? I look so goddamned hot compared to them and the bachelor was already drooling over me. I certainly can take them down.

"Oh my god. She is gorgeous." Rachel whispers.

"What?" I asked.

And then I saw her.

She is indeed breathtakingly gorgeous. My eyes studied her.

From her long blonde hair.

Down to her white silk gown.

And then to her legs that seems to go on forever.

"Hi girls." She said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Dr. Brittany S. Pierce. I am a veterinarian."

Her blue eyes landed on me. And at that moment. I knew that I'm in trouble.

Big trouble.


	2. The Promise

**CHAPTER 2**

**"**_**Nice to meet you all. My name is Dr. Brittany S. Pierce. I am a veterinarian."** _

Our eyes met and I saw it. Flashes of anger in those blue eyes. Just for me. Only for me.

She raises her left eyebrow at me and I have no choice but to look away.

Rachel walks towards her and introduces herself. Good thing she was distracted so I stand up to get myself a drink again. I guess I need a drink more than ever.

Memories of the past haunted me. The memories that had happened seven years ago.

_"Have you had enough Santana?" her eyes are flaring with anger. She gritted her teeth and I knew that she was trying to fight her tears away. I hurt her and I was guilty. But I just did what I had to do. But she can't know that. _

_ "Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault that your boyfriend is crazy over me." I said, giving her my best bitchy attitude. _

_ "Finn is not my boyfriend! And now he will never be!" she said. "And it's because of you! And you know that! You've been making my life hell ever since we met and I don't know what I did to you so bad that-" she choked back her tears and I controlled myself not to lean forward and kiss her tears away._

_ "I hate you Santana! I hate you so much that I don't want to see your face ever again!" she continued. _

"It's been a long time."

Her voice cut my reverie. I turn around to face her. I can't show her my weakness.

Because she is my weakness. Brittany S. Pierce. The one and only. The girl that can never be mine.

"Does your sister know you're here?" I ask, ignoring her statement.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Quinn is not my babysitter Santana. Neither are you."

I chuckle. "Oh really? Then tell me. Why did you sign up for this?"

She smirks at me and invades my space. She is towering over me now, her eyes never leaving me as she steals my wine glass, her fingers brushing mine.

She takes a sip while staring at me and I felt the need to swallow hard.

"I'm here to find love Santana. And this time, I won't let you ruin it." she said then walks away.

I exhaled a deep breath then I follow her. "Oh yeah? So you think you could win him over me?" I smirk.

She stops walking and face me. "Stop Santana. Leave me alone. I don't want to be involve in your games anymore."

"What games?" I shamelessly checked her out. "Is it my fault that-"

She cuts me off. "Yes Santana. It is exactly your fault. You can have all the guys and GIRLS that you want but you chose to steal what was mine!" She made an emphasis to the word 'girls' that I flinched. I look around if there's any video camera and thankfully, there wasn't.

"Would you keep your voice down?" I said, reprimanding her.

"No one knows?" She asked, then laugh at my face.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't you dare." I warned.

"It will be a matter of time before someone knows." Then she leans over me and whispers something in my ears. "Just don't get caught making out with one of the bachelorettes."

Her breath turns me on that I shiver.

She is a different person now. I miss the young Brittany Pierce; smart, innocent, kind-hearted, cheerful and those nerdy glasses. God, I miss those.

But seeing her now, my desire for her just heightens more. But I know I can't. She can never be mine. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it.

However, that won't stop me from teasing her. It's my favorite past time ever since she caught me making out with a girl.

My fingers caresses her chin and I made her look at me. "Oh don't worry. I won't. I am very good at being subtle." I said, and then my eyes caught her lips. I bite my lower lip and smirk at her. Then I walk away.

* * *

The camera starts rolling and the cocktail party began. There are 25 girls fighting over the bachelor Sam Evans and I can't help but feel awe with the rest of them. How could you handle dating a man whose dating other girls? Well, that's really not my problem. I am here for entirely different reason. And I make sure this will all be worth it.

Several girls had made their one-on-one interaction with Sam and I guess it's my turn. So I decided to go out and look for him.

Then I saw him. He is with Brittany and I can't help but overhear their conversation.

"I love animals that's why I chose this profession. Anyway, I have a cat named Lord Tubbington and he's so fat." Brittany cheerfully said. I smile because that is the Brittany S. Pierce I knew.

"I love cats too. Her name is Lady Marmalade." Sam said, and I almost choke on his chosen cat name. Oh god. Gross.

But Brittany looks impressed and I can't help but feel jealous. Her eyes are twinkling and I had the urge to stop whatever it is.

So I step up and interrupt their little chit-chat.

"Mind if I borrow him now?" I ask that made Sam look at me. He smiles at me and we are caught in each other's gaze. Well, I have to act like I'm really attracted to him.

"Sure." Brittany said as she stands up and walk away.

Sam stands up and guides me to sit beside him on the couch.

"You look very lovely Santana." He said. His lips are huge that I was somewhat distracted.

"Thanks. I'm flattered that you remembered my name." I said, smiling at him.

"Of course. You are really attractive and I'm looking forward to know you better." He said. "And I also want to give you this." He gave me the rose.

Oh my god. The rose!

"This is the first impression rose. And I want you to have it." he continued.

"Really?" I said. I saw the cameramen making their way towards us. Oh god, I'm so lucky!

He gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Santana Lopez, will you accept this rose?" he asked formally.

"Absolutely." I said, hugging him.

The first rose. And I'm safe from being eliminated.

* * *

The first rose ceremony was finished and 7 girls were already eliminated. And now we're down to 18.

The production staff gave us our rooms in a separate mansion. We were told to have one roommate and when I saw my assigned roommate, I was shocked. What a fucking coincidence.

I look at her from across the room and she mirrored my reaction.

* * *

Wordlessly, Brittany and I went upstairs to check our room. She opens the door and freezes when she sees the queen-sized bed. I ignore her, instead, I close the door behind us.

"I can't sleep with you here." She said.

I exhale a deep breath. "You don't have any choice." I open my luggage and start fixing my clothes.

"I want another roommate." She said.

"Go on. I won't stop you." I counter.

"Santana." She whines.

"Oh come on!" I snap, looking at her. "I won't touch you Brittany even if it's the last thing I could do!"

She blinks at me and I swear I saw her eyes filled with hurt.

"Britt, that's not-"

She turns away from me, and locks herself in the bathroom.

Oh crap.

* * *

After a while, Brittany comes out of the bathroom with just her robe on. Her hair is wet and she looks so hot. I swallow hard.

"Like what you see?" she said, smirking at me. She exposes her right leg in front of me as she puts it on the mattress. She applies lotion very slowly that I was rendered speechless. I was so turn on.

Her hand caresses her inner thigh that I look away. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.

I need a cold shower. Now.

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror, I look so goddamned hot. If Brittany wants to play this game, I could too.

My red sexy lingerie screams sexiness and hotness. No one. And I mean no one can resist me with this.

I open the door and I find Brittany tuck in bed, reading with her glasses on.

"Santana, is it okay to leave the lights on for the meantime because-" She lifts her eyes and gazes at me.

Her jaw drops. She wasn't very subtle in leering at me and I was very pleased by her reaction.

Brittany=1 Santana=1

"Are you really wearing that?" she asks.

I chuckle. "Of course. I originally sleep naked but since I have a roommate, this is acceptable." I said, making my way on my side of the bed.

She follows my movement and I heard her gasp lightly when I accidentally brush her arms.

"Good night Britt-Britt." I said, turning away from her.

Then she turns off the night lamp.

I face her. "I thought you're going to read your book first. It's okay if you leave the light on. I won't mind." I said seductively.

She shifts on the bed facing me. "I'm not in the mood to read anymore." She whispers at me, and then her gaze directed towards my lips.

She is staring at my lips and she's not very subtle about it. I know this is her game and she's tempting me to surrender. But I can't. I can't lose.

She wets her lips with her tongue and I have to fight the urge to kiss her.

This is wrong. I made a promise.

And Santana Lopez never breaks a promise.

So I did what's best for me and for her.

I turn away from her.

"Goodnight Brittany." I said.

She didn't respond. I just felt her movement and with that I just know she turned away from me too.

"_Come Santana. I want you to meet my half-sister." Quinn said excitedly. _

"_You have a half sister? Why wasn't I informed?" I asked, feeling hurt. Quinn and I have been best friends since kindergarten and she haven't told me about that. I treat her as my own sister and now I can't help but feel jealous. _

"_Oh come on San. Actually I just met her 2 years ago when I went on vacation in Arizona. My father hid this from me. Since then I had a constant communication with my sister and now she's moving here in Ohio. And I'm excited for you to meet her." _

"_Okay." I said._

"_Don't be jealous. You'll love her." she said, assuring me. _

"_Brittany!" she called. _

_And then I saw her. She wears the tiniest of shorts I had ever seen, that my mouth watered. Her nerdy glasses just made her so goddamned cute. _

"_Oh my god. She's hot Quinn. Your sister is hot." _

_Quinn stops. She grabs my arm and turn to face me towards her. _

"_What?" I asked innocently._

"_Not her Santana. Not my sister." She said firmly. "You will just end up hurting her and I don't want OUR friendship to be at stake. I love you as a sister and I want you to love her as your own sister too." She said, seriousness in her voice. _

"_Of course Q. What are you even thinking? She's young. I can't just-"_

_She cuts me off. "Just not her. Promise me."_

_I was speechless. _

"_Promise me Santana Lopez. I want your word."_

_I treat Quinn as my very own sister and I can't help but wonder why she wants me to promise this. I'm not going to ravish her little sister. I am sure of that. She is hot, yeah but I can't afford to lose my friendship with Quinn. I am not going to involved myself with her sister even if it's the last thing I could do. With or without my promise. _

"_Santana."_

"_I promise Quinn. And I also promise to take care of your sister in a sisterly way. You have my word."_


	3. My motive

**CHAPTER 3**

The alarm clock wakes me up and I was about to shut the stupid thing up when I realized that I couldn't move. I open my eyes slowly and I was greeted by the piercing blue eyes of one Brittany S. Pierce.

"Good morning." She whispers and I am already mesmerized. Her right arm is all over my tummy and her chin rests on my right shoulder while her gaze never left mine.

"Britt, what are you doing?" I asked. I want to make my voice sound reprimanding but I failed.

She giggles. "I like to cuddle, San. And I know you like it too."

Her lips caress my shoulder that I automatically shiver.

Oh. My. God.

I sit up abruptly forcing her to let me go. I can't handle this. I can't handle her when she is like this.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you always pushing me away, Santana?" She sits up too.

I comb my hair with my fingers. I exhale a deep breath. "Brittany, I don't want you to get the wrong idea-"

She interrupts me. "Fine! Like I was attracted to you?! You're not even my type! Don't be too damn proud of yourself Lopez!" She stands up and goes directly to the bathroom.

Ouch. That hurts. Oh well. I already knew that, Brittany. You don't need to rub it into my face. I take a deep breath. I have a dating game to win and I have to put my best game face on.

* * *

"Hi Santana. What would you like for breakfast?" Rachel asks me cheerfully as soon as she sees me in the kitchen.

I smile at her. The camera is on and I have to be in my best behavior. "Pancakes?"

"Okay. Coming right up." She said. For me, I need alliance and Rachel can be a good alliance. I joined her in preparing the said breakfast.

The other girls are already making themselves at home and one of them approaches us.

"Hi. You're Santana right? You look absolutely gorgeous. No wonder Sam gave you the first impression rose." The girl said. "I'm Tina.

"Nice to meet you Tina. Yeah. I just felt lucky." I said, smiling widely.

We were having conversation when Brittany came in the kitchen. She joins our conversation together with the other girls and I realize how friendly she is with the others. She is completely different now. The old Brittany can't even start a decent conversation because she is so shy. She is the complete opposite of her sister Quinn.

"Your job is so thrilling Brittany." The other girl named Mercedes said. "Tell me more about it."

Then Brittany joyfully tells her story on how she saved several animals in Africa where she was assigned. I was listening attentively and I was very proud of her.

I knew that she went there after she graduated and I have to admit, I really missed her so much. I was very subtle when I asked about her with Quinn because I don't want Quinn thinking that I'm breaking my promise.

Who knew that after several years of not seeing each other, we're going to meet here, in this place. It really feels like the world is playing with me.

The director told us to gather in the living room wherein the host, William Schuester will give us information regarding the upcoming dates.

"Hello girls."

"Hello William." We all said in unison, looking very excited.

"How is the mansion?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

"So much. We love it." I said, clearly making my participation since the camera is on.

"Well that's good to hear. So I think you're all now ready to date the handsome Bachelor Sam Evans right?"

"Of course. We are all excited right girls?" Brittany exclaimed then she looks at me with that knowing look.

"Okay. In this first week, we're going to have one group date and two one-on-one dates."

Oh god. Let Sam pick me. I need this one-on-one date.

William shows the envelope to us and he opens it and read it aloud. "The note said, 'Music is one of my passion. So, will you do me the honor to sing with you Ms. Santana Lopez?"

Bingo!

I stand up and flash my megawatt smile.

Yeah.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany frowned.

* * *

I am applying my mascara in front of the mirror when Brittany came inside the room.

We meet each other's gaze in the mirror then she crosses her arms and eyes me up and down.

"So, first impression rose and first date huh?" she said, sarcasm in her voice.

I didn't answer.

"You're giving me the silent treatment now?" she said, pushing me to talk.

I didn't answer.

She walks towards me and caresses my bare shoulders. I shiver at her touch but I tried so hard to hide it. She lowers down, her eyes never leaving mine. Her lips inches away from my ear, "You can fool them all but you can never fool me, Santana."

I roll my eyes, "What are you talking about?" I said, trying to be unaffected by her closeness.

"I know you don't like him. He is not even your type." She whispers again.

"Then what is my type, Brittany?" I ask, daring her to speak.

"You tell me."

I stand up abruptly. "Stop this nonsense Brittany. You're just jealous because you didn't get that first date." I said, facing her. "Oh and maybe you're just scared that I'm going to steal your 'man' again?" I shrug my shoulders. "Are you afraid that you're not gonna win again?"

She narrows her eyes. "I hate you." She spats. "I hate you so much."

"I'm used to it." I said, chuckling. "So will you please excuse me? I have a date to attend to." I said, making my way towards the door.

When the door closes, I felt my knees weaken. Oh Britt. What am I going to do with you?

* * *

The date went as planned. This is my kind of date and I was so happy I got this. We went to a karaoke bar and I had the chance to sing for him, making my amazing voice heard worldwide. This is the reason why I joined this in the first place. I am an aspiring singer and I have an album, which will be release next month. Kurt is my manager and he suggested this so I could be famous. It will help me in my career as he said. I just have to get the bachelor's attention until I'm in the final three. Then after that, I could leave the show and walk out pretending that I'm hurt or whatever. I have a talent in acting too so I could do this.

But I haven't prepared with Brittany coming in the picture. She's making my life complicated right now.

I went inside the room; the lights are off so I walk slowly. I don't want to wake Brittany up.

But then the lights magically turn on. Ugh.

"Sneaking up on me?" Brittany stands beside the switch, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed.

"You scared me!" I accused.

"So you got the rose again? Lucky you." she said slowly.

I look down at my dress and remove the rose attached to my chest. "Of course, I got it. Don't sound too surprised. I'm not going to leave this mansion yet." When you have the one-on-one date, you will have the opportunity to be immune in the rose ceremony thus being safe for next week. But if the bachelor didn't offer the rose to you, you may pack your bags and leave the mansion immediately.

"So, did you two kissed already?" she asked boldly.

I didn't answer her question instead I just roll my eyes. Good thing Mr. Big Lips hasn't made the move to kiss me.

"Answer me Santana." She said, making her way towards me.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, clearly irritated. I start to remove my heels, and walk towards the bathroom.

Then I felt her hands on my wrist, "What the-"

Before I realized what's going on, her lips are already attached to mine.

She pins me against the wall that I had no chance to escape. Her lips are moving, sucking my upper lip alternately with my lower lip, making me open my mouth.

She pulls apart, and I had the chance to speak, "Britt what-"

But then she just moves on a different angle and attacks my lips again; she opens my mouth with her tongue that my knees buckle.

Her lips are so soft and tastes like cherry.

I welcomed her tongue in my mouth, and was about to respond when she pulls away.

Her gaze never left mine. Her eyes are cold like ice.

"I bet HE failed to kiss you like that." she said after a while. Then she smirks. "I am not letting you win now Santana. Your reign over me is over."

Then she left the room.

Shit. She really is dangerous.


	4. Distraction

**CHAPTER 4**

After the 'kissing' incident, Brittany hasn't said a word to me. We're roommates but she hasn't spoken to me ever since. She ignores me most of the time and instead, she spends a lot of time with the other bachelorettes in the mansion. She's been really close to Mercedes and Tina while I'm getting closer with Rachel.

The group date was announced 2 days ago and 8 girls have already gotten their chance to date Sam Evans. Rachel was one of them.

"So, where did you girls go yesterday?" I ask. I sit comfortably in the couch with Rachel beside me.

"It was fun. We went bowling and would you believe that I got the highest score among the girls?" she laughed, "Then I had the chance to have a one-on-one talk with Sam and it was amazing." She said, her voice giddy. "And then, he gave me the rose."

"Oh really? That's good. He must have like you." I said honestly. Since I'm not really interested with Sam in a romantic manner, I still want him to meet the perfect girl among them and I have the feeling that it might be Rachel. My sole target is being on top 3 because that would give me the TV exposure I need and I would love Rachel to be on top 3 too. I think Sam and her are perfect match.

"You think so?" she asks, her eyes shining brightly at me.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at her.

"But how about you? I heard you sang for him and he might be falling in love with you too." Rachel said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice but I know better.

I touch her hand, "This is 'THE BACHELOR', after all. And it's normal for him to like more than one girl. There are a lot of chances of him knowing us better right. To be honest? If I lose, I would still be happy if you will be the last girl standing here." I said, smiling at her. "The girl that he is going to choose in the end."

"Thanks Santana." She said, then hugs me.

But then I heard someone cough, and Rachel pulls out of the hug, "Excuse me girls, but we're ready to shoot." Brittany said, not looking at me.

"Okay Brittany. Thanks." Rachel said.

Rachel walk away first, giving me a chance to talk to Brittany once and for all.

"Brittany, wait."

She stares at me and crosses her arms again. "What?"

"We can't be like this. You're ignoring me." I said.

"Oh, so now you're affected?" she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What is this Britt? Do you want me to leave the show because I can't do that… I'm telling you I can't… yet." I said.

"Why? What is your intention of coming here Santana?" she said, walking towards me. Before I knew it, there is no space between us anymore.

And I know exactly what would happen next. She is looking at me directly into my eyes and then she lowers her gaze at my lips.

This can't happen anymore.

So I step backward. "Britt, no." I said firmly.

And then without a word, she walks away from me.

* * *

"Hello girls. How are you today?" William asks. We all response in unison. "So today is the last date of the week. The second one-on-one date. And the note is here. I'm going to read it now. I know you're all excited."

"Yeah. Very." Someone from the group said.

"I love outdoors and I want to be with a girl that loves adventure. So will you do me the honor to take you outside our comfort zone Ms. Brittany S. Pierce?" William said.

"Oh my god. That's me!" Brittany exclaimed.

She looks at me and I have to admit, I'm feeling kind'da jealous as of this moment.

* * *

Brittany is with Sam right now and I can't help but feel really jealous. I know that it's their first date and I'm positively sure that Sam will give her the rose.

He's going to like Brittany, who wouldn't? Brittany is gorgeous; she's smart, kind-hearted and not-to-mention HOT. And I can't picture her kissing Sam.

Then I remembered our kiss. It was magical. It was unexplainable. The kiss lasted for seconds but I felt the whole word stopped. I want to kiss her badly right now but I have to control myself. I have a promise and I just can't break it.

I close my eyes, trying my very best to sleep but then I heard the door opening slightly. I don't want her to know that I'm still awake. A part of me was relieved because she is back here in our room, which means that she got the rose and she's not leaving yet. But a huge part of me is angry because I can't help it. I'm jealous. Sam is a nice guy and I don't know if I could accept the fact that he might choose her in the end.

After a while, the bed dips on her side and I felt goosebumps all over my skin when she cuddles me from behind. She must have thought that I was asleep.

"Goodnight Santana." She whispers softly as she hugs me tightly from behind.

* * *

After the incident last night with Brittany cuddling me all night long, I was expecting that she would talk to me in the morning, or the day after that, but still she didn't approach me or even talk to me. It's like nothing happened.

I heard from the other girls that her date with Sam was amazing. She even reveals to them that they share their first kiss and that stirred a reaction within me. I was furious.

I. Was. Jealous.

There were also rumors inside the mansion that Sam will probably choose her in the end because Brittany is just…. I take a deep breath… She is just an amazing person. And it won't be a surprise if everybody will fall in love with her. I should know. Yeah. I definitely know. Because I lo…

"Hey Santana. I've been looking for you." Rachel called me and cuts my reverie.

"Hey." I replied.

Rachel sits beside me at the porch. "Sometimes I just wish I'm prettier, you know. That I'm sexier and hotter."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why are you thinking like that? You are pretty and sexy and hot Rachel." I said, convincing her.

"I'm not." She said in a sad tone. "It's just I really like him, you know. And I shouldn't have join here. I feel that my heart is breaking and it's just only a week. I'm scared to get hurt." She leans her head on my shoulders. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah. You can trust me Rache." I said as I caress her hair.

"I have known Sam before he became the Bachelor. We went to the same school together. I really had this huge crush on him. He is popular yet nice." She said.

"Did he recognize you?" I ask.

"No. I wasn't that popular in high school. In fact I'm a geek."

"You don't look like a geek to me." I said, cheering her up.

"I'm still not THAT pretty unlike you and… you know, Brittany." She said softly.

"Are you jealous of her?" I ask.

"I don't want to be jealous because I already know the mechanics of this show but sometimes I can't help it. I think Sam likes her."

"You don't know that." I said. My heart beats faster than it should. Sam can't choose Brittany.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. But don't get me wrong, Brittany is so nice and she is perfect too. They are a good match." She smiles but I know she is hurting.

Then an idea came rushing inside my mind.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"About?" Rachel asks, her tone curious.

"I will help you in the upcoming cocktail party." I said, winking at her. "I will make sure Sam will have a nice conversation with you without Brittany. You can have Sam all by yourself. Just wait for my signal okay?"

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just trust me." I said, smiling.

* * *

The cocktail party begins. It is a tradition in THE BACHELOR show that before the upcoming rose ceremony will began, wherein Sam will choose 14 girls who will stay, there will be a cocktail party in which the bachelorettes will have their time alone with the bachelor.

Well, it still depends on how the girls will use their charm and strategy to make an alone conversation with him.

And the party starts. Sam made his entrance in the mansion and the girls swoon over him. The camera starts to roll and I put on a good performance. I told Rachel the signal in which she can steal Sam away from Brittany with my help of course.

And now, I see Brittany and Sam approaching the swing outside the mansion. Brittany got her chance and this is where I will enter.

I wink at Rachel giving her the 'are you ready' signal. She smiles at me, and nod her head.

And then I walk towards the swimming pool. The camera is rolling behind me. Good. This is just what I need.

I start removing my dress. And I heard a 'holy shit' behind me probably from the cameraman. I strip from my dress revealing a red 2-piece bikini. I look over my shoulder and I see them, Brittany and Sam, wide-eyed staring at me. I wink at them but particularly to Brittany. Her jaw drops as well as Sam. They were speechless and I laugh inwardly.

Then I dive.

I had done my part to distract them now it's up to Rachel to make the most out of it.

* * *

"What is that? Really Santana?" Brittany said as soon as she enters our room.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't play dumb." Brittany grits her teeth.

I roll my eyes.

I know exactly what she was referring to. She hasn't had any conversation with Sam because I distracted them. The rose ceremony follows after that and now we're down to 14. The three of us were far from eliminated because we got our rose for the first week; me, Rachel and Brittany.

Tomorrow is another week in The Bachelor show. And I have to focus on my goal.

"Santana!" she said, her voice loud. "You ruined my time with Sam!"

"Is it again my fault that Sam can't keep his eyes on himself?" I said, smirking.

"I can't do this anymore!" she grits her teeth again. She walks towards me and I was positively sure she is going to slap my face as she lifts her hand.

I close my eyes preparing for the worst but nothing came. Instead of a heart-stopping slap, soft lips were against mine. My breath stops.

The hand that was supposed to slap me (as I thought) is now at the back of my head, pulling me against her lips. Her kisses were brutal but soft. It's like she doesn't want to let me go.

She pushes me against the bed and before I knew it she is now on top of me, her legs in between mine. Oh my god.

Her lips never left mine that it's getting hard for me to breathe. I open my mouth to protest but her tongue is fast enough to enter mine. I moan.

"I can't… control… mmm… it anymore… San…" she said between kisses.

Shit.

"Britt…" I said, opening my eyes. This can't happen.

I put my hands in between us, trying to push her away.

She pulls an inch away from me, and her blue eyes stares at mine.

"Why? Why are you always stopping me?" she asks softly.

"This can't happen and you know that." I said. I don't want to be distracted with her eyes but wrong move because unconsciously, I stare at her lips.

I want those lips against mine AGAIN. Dammit.

"Why?" she asks firmly, she moves slightly, her leg touches in between mine that I gasp.

"Oh fuck it!" I pull her and capture her lips against mine. I also can't control myself anymore. Goddammit!


	5. Agreement

**CHAPTER 5**

This is wrong. This is definitely wrong. But it feels so damn good!

When I pull her against me and my lips touch hers AGAIN, I was lost. Completely lost. Fuck these. I want her. I need her.

In one swift move, I change our position. She stares at me with wide eyes as she realizes what position we are in now. And when I pull away from her, she immediately caught my arm.

"No. Don't stop." she said, looking worried and bothered at our sudden lack of contact.

I push her back slowly so she could retain her position below me. Her eyes look worried; she thought that I'm going to stop now.

Oh no. Brittany S. Pierce. There's no way I'm going to stop now. I want you and I'm going to take you right here, right now.

I smirk at her. While kneeling in front of her, my hands caught the hem of my shirt, and slowly, very slowly, I remove my top.

"Oh my god. You are so hot." She gasps. Her eyes glued to my breast.

I lift my finger directly into her lips. "Shhh. They might hear you." I furrow my eyebrows, directing my eyes outside our room. "We have to be quiet if you want this to continue." I whisper seductively.

She nods her head frantically.

"Good." I said, smirking at her again. I reach out to my back and start to unclasp my bra. My eyes never left hers. Her blue eyes were filled with lust that I can already feel my center dripping with wetness.

My bra was removed and she immediately lifts herself from the bed and grab my hips. Her mouth catches my right nipple and I moan as I grab her hair, pulling her against my breast. My hips are already looking for friction, so I push her down again. My legs are on either side of her tummy as she continues her conquest on my breasts. Oh god. I breathe hard. Her tongue is magical as she licks my nipples endlessly.

"Fuck Britt." My voice is already strained.

I stop her and lower myself. I want those lips goddammit. So I caught her lips again, my tongue enters her mouth and she fights mine with hers. I suck her tongue in return. She moans and that made me super wet. I can already feel myself dripping in my panties.

I can't take this anymore. I want her naked body against mine. Skin to skin. So I caught the hem of her shirt and start to lift them off her. In a flash, she is naked from top and now she is removing her bottom with my help. I take a glance on her panties and I was glad that I was also making her dripping wet like what she is doing to me right now.

"Off." I whispered, as I touch the hem of her bikini.

She licks her lip, and follows my order. I remove mine too and kick them out of me.

We are now both naked and I lower myself on her. My hands on either side of her head. Her blue eyes search mine. I spread her legs wide and then I position myself on top of her. Both of us moan at the contact of our dripping center.

It feels so good.

Her hands touch my butt pushing me against hers. "Oh." I moan. "Fuck Britt."

"Fuck me." She replied as she lifts her hips to meet mine. "Oh god, Santana."

I bite my lip hard as I start to buck my hips against hers. Her center meets mine.

And then before we knew it, we were tribbing on each other. I rub my center against her eliciting a delicious moan from her.

"Oh shit." She moans.

"Shhh." I said, shutting her up with my mouth. Our tongues clash against each other while our center clashes too.

"Hmmmmm…" she whimpers.

I move against her fast enough and she follows my rhythm. My lips never stop kissing her. Her lips and then down to her neck.

"San… I'm close…" she whimpers. "Faster…" she breathes again.

I look at her. Her brows furrowed, her lips pursed. Oh my god. She's gorgeous. I want to make her come so hard then I would-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Fuck." I curse. My movements stop.

Her eyes open wide. I just stop her from coming and she looks pissed off.

"What the-"

I close her mouth with my hand.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Santana! Are you awake?"

It's fucking Rachel! Damn it!

KNOCK KNOCK

"Don't answer." She whispers annoyingly after she successfully removes my hand on her mouth. "Why is she here?"

"I don't know." I said.

KNOCK KNOCK

I'm about to pull away when Brittany change our position in an instant and pin me against the bed.

"Brittany, what are you-"

She moves on top of me, as she continues what we left off before someone knocks our door.

"I'm going to make you come while Rachel is outside that fucking door." She said annoyingly. Wait, is she jealous? Of Rachel Berry?

And then she continues, her center rubbing against mine. "If she heard us, it would be on you. So keep your voice very low." She said, emphasizing the words 'very low'.

I bite my lip as she bucks her hips against mine again. The pressure builds up again as she moves faster than before.

KNOCK KNOCK

Oh god. Fuck Rachel Berry.

I was completely torn in this unbelievable situation. I don't want to get caught obviously but there's no way in hell I'm going to stop Brittany from making me come hard.

I pull her lips against mine, to stifle my moan. I breathe against her. "Faster Britt."

She follows my order and I feel the pressure build within me.

Brittany whimpers as she equally feels the pressure building within hers. I close her mouth immediately with my hand as I saw her furrowing her eyebrows.

She's close. And I was close too.

Then there it is. The stars.

The breathtaking orgasm that we both received in unison.

Oh my god.

Her body collapse on top of me. The knocking stops and I was so glad. I breathe her scent and kiss her hair, as she was perfectly exhausted.

"That was intense." She whispers. Then she buried her face on my neck.

Intense indeed. Oh god, what have I done.

But honestly? I don't feel any regret.

Tomorrow is another day though.

* * *

"Hmmmm…" I open my eyes to meet the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. My heart jumps.

"Good morning." She said huskily. Then she gives me a peck on my lips. "Did you sleep nice? I did."

I nod my head. Then I exhale a deep breath. "Britt-" I start but she cuts me off. Her mood changes.

"Oh no Santana. No more games anymore okay? Don't tell me you regret what we did last night? Because I won't believe you." She said firmly.

I breathe deeply. "I don't regret anything Britt. It's just that-"

"What is it? Why are you here?" she asks. Her face softens.

"I can't tell you." I said regretfully.

"Why?" she demands.

"I'm so sorry Britt but I can't. I signed an agreement and I just can't break that." I said.

"Fine." She said, then she stands up and in all her naked glory, she goes straight to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Rachel and I are having our conversation when Brittany came. She is wearing a two-piece bikini that made my insides churn. She looks at me and gives me that 'come and fuck me look'.

"Want to join me?" she asks, looking at Rachel and me. But I know better. She is literally eye-fucking me.

"Uhm, I think I'm going to pass, Brittany. I'm in no mood for a swim. I don't feel well." Rachel said politely.

"Oh okay. What about you Santana?" she asks me.

Rachel looks at me. I was torn. I just can't leave Rachel right now. As she said, she is not feeling well.

"I think I'm gonna pass too, Brittany." I said.

Brittany's left eyebrow raises and I already knew she is pissed that I didn't choose her.

I have my reasons. I can't be seen around her outside our room. It would be a disaster.

"Okay." She fake-smile. Then she walks away.

* * *

The group date was announced and I was one of the girls chosen by the bachelor. I went inside my room to look for a nice outfit when Brittany barges into the room.

"Don't go." She said.

"What?"

She walks straight towards me. "I'm jealous Santana. And I can't imagine you with Sam anymore."

"Brit-"

And then she kisses me. Her kisses make my knees weak. She makes me weak. I respond eagerly to her kisses and she lifts me up, my legs immediately around hers.

"I miss you." She said between kisses.

"I miss you too." I admit.

"I'm kind'da hmmmmm pissed hmmm off actually." She said between kisses. Then I kiss her neck for her to continue what she was saying. "You chose Rachel over me this morning."

I stop kissing her instead I made her look at me. "We can't be seen this close outside this room Britt. You know I can't control myself around you anymore." I said seductively, and then I tease her by licking her lips softly.

"Then let's leave the show. Together." She suggests.

I shake my head. "You know I can't."

"Fine! Let's make a deal then." She said, as she starts to kiss my neck.

"Hmmmm… what deal?"

"Inside this room…. Hmmmm… You smell nice. Hmmmm…" she kisses my neck again and again, "You. Are. Mine."

I pull out of her and look at her directly into her eyes. My eyes hooded with lust. "Yes. I am yours."

With that, she captures my mouth again. We kiss for several minutes before she brings me down on the bed. She removes my clothes rapidly and before I knew it, I was naked below her. She removes her top too but then she starts to kiss my breast before I had the chance to remove her shorts.

She lowers herself while she trails her kisses on my body. Her tongue settles on my navel that I gasp in anticipation.

Then she made me open my legs wide and my wetness glistens in front of her. She wets her lips and then looks at me. I grab her hair to encourage her to continue. I wet my lips too.

She lowers herself and my eyes roll at the back of my head when I felt her tongue lapping on my clit. "Oh god!" I moan. I grab her head and push her _there._ Her lips touch my center that I cried in ecstasy. She kisses my center the way she kisses my lips and I buck my hips, rubbing my center on her luscious mouth.

"Oh fuck Britt." She controls my hip from bucking as she continues her attention on my dripping center. I can feel it. I am so wet that I can't help but moan. "Britt…. Hmmmm… oh…. Shit…. Don't stop…."

Her tongue enters my hole and my eyes open widely. Oh god. Where did she learn that? My shy nerdy Brittany is fucking me like an expert lover.

Then her finger replaces her tongue inside me. She climbs on top of me but her finger remain intact inside me. She kisses my lips, explores my mouth with her tongue, and mimics her finger as she buries them inside me.

"Oh Britt… hmmmm… uh…."

My walls clench and my orgasm wash over me. I was literally spent. She kisses me dearly after.

"You…" I run out of breath. "You wore me out."

She smirks at me and kiss my lips. "That was the plan." She flashes an evil smile at me and I shake my head. She wants me to be exhausted before the group date.

"You are so bad Britt." I pat her arm.

"I know." She smiles and kisses me again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Be ready in 10 minutes Santana!" someone shouts.

"Oh shit!" I stand abruptly.

Brittany chuckles and I glare at her.

* * *

The group date was fine but I didn't get the rose. I was completely tired to do the challenge so I just told the crew that I don't feel well. Even Sam notices my lack of energy but I reassure him that I'm fine. He looks concern and I felt guilty already. Mercedes got the rose though. She and Sam are getting close now. I have to ace up my game next time. I haven't had the necessary TV exposure in this date. Next time, I promise myself. I can't be eliminated this week. I just can't.

I was about to enter our room when my phone rings. My eyes went wide as I saw the caller ID.

QUINN FABRAY

Shit got real!


	6. Confessions

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Quinn Fabray calling…**_

I was literally staring at my phone. I don't know what am I supposed to do as of this fucking moment. Will I answer the phone? If so, will I tell her the truth? That I am having sex with her sister thus breaking my promise to her?

_** Quinn Fabray calling…**_

I breathe deeply. My mind battles with my heart and I don't know what is the appropriate thing to do right now.

I don't even know what is this supposed to mean; whatever this is that is happening between Brittany and me. I have to settle it first before talking to Quinn. There are a lot of things going on with my career and Brittany that I don't know if I can juggle them at the same time.

Quinn Fabray can wait.

So I decided to put my phone on silent mode and let the call die down. I'll take care of Quinn some other time. Not tonight.

I'm about to open the door when it opens magically in front of me revealing a half-naked Brittany.

"What the-"

"Shhhh…" she pulls me inside grabbing the hem of my shirt. Once inside the room, she closes the door and locks it immediately. "I've been waiting for you." She hisses seductively against my ear then pushes me against the wall.

My senses went overdrive as her half-naked body presses against mine. As if on cue, my hands cup her sexy ass. Her eyes fill with desire that I was mesmerized.

"You're really waiting for me, huh? I can see that." I smirk at her then I lick my lips while eyeing her up and down.

She giggles. "Yeah." Then she leans in and whispers directly at my ears, "I've been touching myself ever since you walked out of that door this afternoon."

My cheeks flushed. "Really?" I swallow. "That is so HOT." I exclaimed.

Brittany winks at me. "Well…" she lifts her hand, and then shows her two fingers at me. I swallow hard. This is seriously turning me on to the extreme.

Fuck.

She licks her two fingers clean very slowly while staring hotly at me, that I lost all my self-control. So, I stop her holding her wrist and pull it with me. Then I start to insert her two fingers inside my mouth, almost tasting her. All of her. I lick her fingers clean. She moans.

She tastes so damn delicious. Oh god. I want to taste her and fuck her into oblivion.

"Fuck… Santana…" she breathes.

Our lust-filled eyes meet.

And then in a matter of seconds, we are kissing like there's no tomorrow. It was sloppy and hot and fast and deliciously arousing. Our tongues battle for dominance while our teeth clashes with each other. I bite her lower lip that she moans. And for a second, I was afraid someone might hear her because we are currently against the door.

So I decided that it is time to continue this in our bed. I lift my body off against the wall and start to push her at the center of the room without breaking the kiss. She got what I was aiming for so she starts to undress me nearly ripping my clothes off.

My clothes are scattered on the floor in a matter of seconds. I smirk at her as I literally snatch her underwear off her. Her eyes wide in shock.

She frowns at me. "That is one expensive underwear Santana!" she scolds at me. I just smirk at her and push her ungracefully on top of the bed. Her legs wide in front of me. "Fuck! Why would you do-" Her breath was caught in her throat when she felt my tongue on her most sensitive part. "Oh my god!" she gasps.

I smirk at her again then continue to lick, kiss and eat her center. She was dripping wet. Her aroma filled my senses that I was completely and undeniably aroused. She fucking tastes so good. So delectable.

Oh my god. Brittany S. Pierce is so mouthwateringly delicious that I could eat her all day. Breakfast, lunch, dinner; name it. I can have her all day.

"Hmmmmm…. You fucking taste so good." I moan. I was addicted.

She was writhing, moaning, trembling in front of me that just by looking at her, I can have my own orgasm. She was THAT hot.

"Oh fuck Santana. Don't stop. I'm coming…." She breathes hard.

So I did what I had to do, I open-mouthed kiss her center hard and fast. I want to make her come in my mouth and I want to taste all of her. Within seconds, screams of ecstasy filled the entire room.

* * *

Weeks passed and I continued my steamy, naked encounters with Brittany inside our room. Outside the room, we also had our moments together. We spend a lot of time watching TV and swimming, eating and playing scrabbles with the other bachelorettes. Suddenly, it's not a game anymore. I am having so much fun right now, I never felt so alive until now.

But one phone call changes it all.

"Excuse me for a minute. I have to take this call." I said, my voice low.

Brittany smiles at me. "Sure." Her eyes are still glued in front of the TV.

I walk outside so that no one will be hearing my conversation with _her. _My boss. Freya Mikaelson. The baddass bitch, which happened to be my boss. The owner of my recording company.

"Freya." I greet.

"Oh come on. You know that I don't deserve that cold greeting of yours, Lopez." She said, her voice mix with warning and seduction.

Yeah. We slept together before. Sometimes we still have sex every now and then but no commitment. Because she is my boss and all. I have to admit, she is hot. And a bitch. But I need her for my career. Ugh. It's complicated.

"What now?" I ask her.

"So we skip the pleasantries love? Well then. If that's what you want." Her tone changes in an instant. Her English accent becoming prominent. "What the fuck are you doing playing games with one of the bachelorettes? Are you out of your mind Santana Lopez? I didn't convince my father to take you, a lesbian, in his reality show for straight girls just to have you revealing your sexuality just before the show ends. I need your unending exposure in the TV screen. I want you to become the people's favorite just as we agreed upon. You need this for your album, goddammit! You want to be a star then act like one!"

I exhaled a deep breath. This is my worst nightmare. I am now torn between Brittany and my career. I have dreams and goals. My life is perfectly planned but then she came along.

And Brittany S. Pierce is my sweetest temptation. My weakness. Always have been.

* * *

"Who called?" Brittany asks, as she follows me in our room.

"Oh. Just my mom." I said, not looking at her.

We enter the room and she hugs me from behind. "Hmmm…" she hums as she starts to kiss my neck.

I close my eyes, and move away.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her brows furrowed.

"I'm just tired Britt. I want to rest. Tomorrow is rose ceremony again and I'm not ready to leave yet." I said, avoiding her stare.

But then she sits beside me. She lifts my chin and forces me to look at her. "You don't have to stay here. Let's leave the show. Together. You and me." She said softly. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm just staying for a few weeks now because you are here."

I swallow hard.

She continues. "I love you. I'm always in love with you Santana. I want you to be mine officially. I don't want others kissing you the way that I do. I want to wake up with you and not pretend anymore. I want you. I need you in my life."

I stare at her wide-eyed. Brittany is in love with me? Oh my god. Is this really happening? I was speechless.

I was torn. I love her too. I want her to know that.

I was about to say something when she presses her finger on my lips. "You don't have to say it back just because I told you so." She smiles but her eyes said otherwise, "Tomorrow for the rose ceremony, I'll voluntarily leave the show. If you feel the same way, then follow me. I'll be waiting outside." She stands up.

"Britt-"

"Tomorrow Santana. You decide." Then she left the room.

I was left completely torn and confused. Brittany or my career? They are both important to me. I exhaled a deep breath.

Fuck my life! Why can't I have both?

* * *

Brittany and I didn't have sex last night and we also didn't cuddle. She woke up earlier leaving me alone in our bed.

We are only 10 girls left now and by the end of this day, two girls will be leaving the mansion. Brittany is determined to leave as she told me last night.

I am still not sure what would be my decision because I am severely torn between her and my own plans in life. As Freya said, I need enough exposure on the television so it could be a win-win situation for me and my career. I could leave the show voluntarily before the final two. I signed an agreement that I couldn't spill anything to others or the show will sue me. This sort of agreement, which was Freya's idea for my career, is very confidential. I can't just tell it to anyone including Brittany.

But on the other hand, I love Brittany. I love her and I want to be with her too.

* * *

The rose ceremony began and I had the chance to have a conversation with Sam alone. He is a very funny guy. We had our romantic moment. It is obvious that he is insanely attracted to me. He kissed me and I kissed back. That was part of the show. It is a part of the exposure I need just like Freya said.

When we get back in the mansion, I saw Brittany sitting in a stool in front of the bar, drinking.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Drinking my heart out. What else?" she said softly.

"Don't get drunk, please." I beg her.

She stands up, "I'll be waiting for you later." She said then walks away.

I love her.

I already made my decision.

* * *

Before the rose ceremony begins, we were asked to retouch our make up. The production assistants were busy. The hair stylists are also busy redoing our hair and all. But then at the corner of my eye, I saw Freya. She is here. Shit.

She motions her head for me to follow her at the corner.

"Why are you here?" I ask her once the coast is clear.

She smirks at me. That villainous smirk I used to love before. "Making sure your doing the right thing. And I am impressed. I see that you listened to what I had said yesterday. The magical moment between you and the bachelor is unbelievably romantic." Then she steps forward, trapping me against the wall, "You are a good actress Santana. Keep it up." Then she hovers at my lips, "I missed those luscious lips. I can't wait to have you again in my bed."

I roll my eyes. Freya Mikaelson is a notorious playgirl in this industry. She has the looks and the money. She can get what she wants that's why she got me. She is the master manipulator.

Before our lips touched, I push her away. I remember my Brittany. This can't continue anymore.

She combs her blonde hair with her fingers and laugh at me. I grit my teeth. No one can manipulate Santana Lopez. Well, except the famous Freya Mikaelson. Dammit!

She stops laughing and cups my chin. Hard. "You know me Santana. I have little patience." Then she grits her teeth. "You do it my way whether you like it or not."

And then she whispers something against my ear that made my eyes wide.

"You can't do that!" I gritted my teeth in anger.

She smirks, "You know I can. So don't you dare me Santana. You know I would."

Then she walks away.

* * *

The rose ceremony began and before Sam could give the roses, Brittany raises her hand. My heart beats widely.

"I would like to say something before we start." She said softly.

I look at her. We were standing at the opposite side. She looks breathtakingly gorgeous.

She didn't even look at me as she speaks. "I had a great time while I'm here. This show taught me a lot of things. I was able to meet new friends who are awesome and kind." Then she glances at me for a couple of second and continues, "But I am very sorry Sam, I have to voluntarily leave."

The look on Sam's face was incredible. He was really disappointed. It's like his heart is breaking apart. I know he feels rejected.

Brittany walk towards him. "You are really a nice guy Sam. I enjoyed every moments I had with you. But I am not the perfect girl for you. I believe that you will find your true love here. And I will help you find her by leaving. I am sorry." They hug each other and I have to stop my tears from falling down.

Sam nods. "I understand. Thank you Brittany."

Mercedes and Tina step forward together with Rachel as they hug her goodbye. I walk towards her too. She sees me and I can see she is on the verge of crying. She bites her lower lip to stop her tears from falling down.

I hug her. so tightly.

Then I whisper quietly. "I'm sorry."

She pulls away and looks at me. Her eyes filled with sadness.

Then she left.

Leaving me broken-hearted too.

But the pain I caused her was unforgivable.

I made my choice.

Believe it or not. It's for her own good.

I am not the girl for her. Although I want to be.

I am just so damn complicated right now.

But one fact remains…

I broke her heart. I broke the heart of the girl who loves me.

I broke the girl I love… So freaking much.


	7. 2 years later

**CHAPTER 7**

**2 YEARS LATER…**

"Hey Brittany."

"Hey." I greet him without looking at him. I wipe the sweat off my face as I continue my work.

"You have a phone call." Puck said handling me my phone.

I ignore him. "I told you I don't want to answer any calls Puck."

"But she said it's important." Puck said making me raises my eyebrow.

"She?" I asked, now looking at him. "Who is it?"

Puck handed me the phone. "Answer it, will you? Your caller is really feisty." He said then leaves.

I look at the phone for a second before answering it. "Hello?"

_"Finally!"_ the other line said.

I roll my eyes. "Quinn." I acknowledge. "Why are you calling?"

_"Well, hello to you too little sis. Thanks for the warmest greeting I've ever heard." _She sarcastically said.

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm just tired and busy."

_ "Well then, take a vacation! No one is stopping you. I want to see you! It had been 2 fucking years, Britt. I really don't understand why you chose to isolate yourself there in Africa. You have a lot of job offers here and-"_

I cut her off. "Quinn stop. I love it here and you know that."

_ "But you're isolating yourself there, you don't want to answer my calls. You don't want to come back here. Don't you miss me, Britt? Because I miss you!"_ Quinn said, frustration laced in her voice.

I bit my lip. I don't want to go back there. My heart still aches for **HER**. And I don't want to see her. Not yet. It had been two years but I still-

_"Brittany!"_ Quinn cuts off my reverie. _"I'm getting married and I want you here. So please... come back here for me."_

That caught my attention. "You're getting married? To whom?"

Quinn chuckles. _"You will meet her soon. So yes. I am expecting you here in LA next week. Bye Britt!"_

"Wait Qui-"

The line is dead. She hangs up on me.

"She? Quinn is marrying a girl?" I furrow my eyebrows. I didn't know that.

* * *

"Britt! Oh my god! I miss you so much!" Quinn shouts at the top of her lungs when she finally sees me at the airport.

I genuinely smile at her. She hugs me tightly.

"I am so worried about you. Why did you shut us out?" Quinn asks, her voice filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to shut everyone out." I replied.

"Then why?" Quinn asks.

I shake my head. "We'll discuss it some other time. I'm starving." I smile. "So what's new here in LA?"

Quinn smiles and starts talking. Secretly, I was so relieved that she dropped the topic.

* * *

We were inside Quinn's car when I noticed a huge billboard of **HER. **She-who-not-be-named. Oh my god.

Quinn stops talking and I heard her chuckle. "I know right? Santana is a big shot movie star now aside from being a singer. Apparently, she gained popularity after the reality show. Oh, which I forgot, you are with her at that time right? When you voluntarily exited the show?"

I blink my eyes. Oh my god. Not now.

"Yeah." I said. "Well, I haven't had any deep connection with the bachelor so it's just a waste of time if I continue to stay there."

"Oh okay. But you met Santana there right?" Quinn presses again with the 'Santana topic'.

I nod my head. "Yeah. We're not that close anyway." I lied. Flashes of being 'close' with Santana filled my mind. I brush them off my mind in an instant.

"Hmmmm." Quinn hummed.

Then I got curious. I know I'm going to regret this but I need to ask her. "So, did the Bachelor choose her?"

Quinn chuckles. "Oh no. She voluntary exits too."

That caught my attention. "What!?"

"Well. There were only three girls remaining at that time, and she just voluntarily exits the competition. Her reason was same as yours." Quinn takes a glance at me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "That's odd."

"Nope actually." Quinn said. "Santana plays on the other team, I thought you knew about that? The whole competition was just a ploy for her career. Her album was about to be released, and her producer cast her on that show to gain popularity. She really wasn't into that blonde bachelor anyway."

I take a deep breath. So that was her reason. Just for her career. Great. I roll my eyes. She chose her career over me. Great.

Well as if she really loves me. She doesn't. Clearly she doesn't.

"Britt? Are you okay?" Quinn asks.

"What?"

"You're doing that eyebrow thingy as if you want to kill someone." Quinn chuckles.

"What? Of course not. I'm not. I'm fine." I said, assuring her.

Quinn laughs. "If you want an accomplice, I'll just be here for you." She jokes that I roll my eyes.

* * *

The next day, Quinn decided to let me meet her fiancée formally. While waiting, we had a nice conversation and I got the chance to ask her about her sexuality.

"Well, I must say this Quinn. I am shocked to know that you're apparently into girls and as such, you are marrying one. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

Quinn chuckles. "I didn't know that you don't have any idea that I'm into girls."

I roll my eyes. "You were dating guys before Quinn. I didn't notice that-"

"Oh come on. You knew about Santana right?" Quinn said in a low voice.

My eyes went big. "What?!"

"Well that was a long time ago. We hooked up, had a relationship but that's all in the past. We value our friendship over something else. Santana was my first." Quinn said like it's nothing. Then she adds in a naughty tone. "First in everything."

My jaw drops. Oh my god. I just hooked up with my sister's ex-girlfriend!

This is just insane!

I was in complete shocked when Quinn stands up and greet someone. How am I supposed to tell her about Santana now?

My mind is swirling when Quinn calls me. "Britt. I want you to meet my fiancée Rachel Berry."

"Brittany! Oh my god!" Rachel gasped.

I was completely shocked too. "Rachel? How? I mean-"

Rachel hugs me making me stand up to accommodate her hug. "How?" I ask again.

Rachel pulls out from the hug, her face red like tomato. "It's a long story." She chuckles. "This is all because of Santana."

My eyes widen at the sound of her name. "Santana?"

And then I heard her. Her voice.

"Hi Brittany."

I turn around.

Blue eyes met brown ones.

She smiles at me with her dimple on and I was just completely speechless.

"You look beautiful." She softly said, eyeing me up and down.

I shake my head. This is not what I had expected. This is beyond everything.

"Excuse me for a minute." I mumble then immediately leave.

* * *

I headed towards the bathroom. My heart hammers inside my chest. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't prepared for this. I look at myself in the mirror, trying to gain my composure.

The door opens revealing the subject of my distress.

"Britt, we need to talk." She calmly said.

I gave her an icy stare. I shake my head. I headed for the door but she caught my wrist.

"Britt, please."

"I have nothing to say to you." I said in a cold tone.

"Will you let me explain?"

"There is nothing to explain." I said again. My eyes bore into hers.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I—"

I cut her off. "Let me go."

Slowly, she lets go of my arm. And I walk away from her.

* * *

"What happened Britt? Are you okay?" Quinn asks me, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for that. I'm just not feeling well." I sat down.

"I'm sorry if this whole situation bothers you-" Rachel said, her voice quivering.

I shake my head. "Oh no no no Rachel. It's fine. I am happy that you and Quinn found each other." I smile. "I want to know the details on how-"

"Yes! I would gladly tell you everything you need to know." Rachel beamed in delight.

Quinn smiles at me, I nod my head, assuring her that I'm fine.

I purposely didn't react when Santana sits besides me quietly, pretending that I was engrossed at Rachel and Quinn's love story.

* * *

"I'll take Brittany home, Quinn. You two can enjoy the night." Santana said. Rachel is clearly drunk so Quinn needs to take care of her.

My ears perked up. Oh no no no!

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." I said, not looking at Santana.

Quinn looks at the both of us. "Is there something wrong? You two seem—"

"We're fine!" We said in unison.

"I hope that's true. I don't want our maid-of-honors to be fighting with each other." Quinn said, taking a glance at the both of us.

I don't want my sister to worry so I have to endure this thing with Santana. "We're fine Quinn. Don't worry. Just take care of Rachel. Santana will drive me home."

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then." Quinn hugs me. Then she turn towards Santana. "Take care of my sister, San."

"I will." Santana said that made me roll my eyes secretly.

* * *

Santana and I were about to go inside her car when I noticed flashes of camera. "What is that?" I was blinded by the succeeding flashes, that I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Shit! Paparazzi! Come on, get inside fast!" Santana said, her tone angry.

"What was that?" I huffed.

She maneuvers the car and off we went. "What was that?" I repeat.

"I'm so sorry Britt. They are following me everywhere I go so…"

I snorted, "Oh yeah, right. You are a big star now. I almost forgot that." I said sarcastically.

Santana let out a deep sigh. "Can we talk now?"

"We are talking." I said, crossing my arms and looking away. "Besides there's nothing to talk about Santana. So just drop it."

"We have so much to talk about, Brittany. I want to explain myself. I want to-"

I cut her off. "You want to explain yourself why you broke my heart 2 years ago? Get over it Santana. I moved on. I got over it." I lied. "You should too."

She stops the car. Then she turns towards me. "You're lying."

I narrow my eyes at her. "How dare you say that to me! You don't know me!"

Santana grits her teeth. "I know you too well. I know when you're lying."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You don't have the right, Santana. You aren't my sister, or my guardian, or my-"

She cuts me off and pulls me towards her, her hand encircles my nape and within seconds, her lips were pressed against mine.

I push her. "Don't!" I narrow my eyes at her, anger visible on my face.

I tried to open the door of her car but it's locked. "Open this!" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I-"

"Stop apologizing!" I said, gritting my teeth. "You don't have the right to kiss me when you feel the need to kiss me. You can't just undo what you've done Santana! You broke my fucking heart! You played with me!"

"No Britt… I didn't-"

I was angry. "No! Let me finish first!" I point my finger on her chest. "You chose your damn career over me! You gave me up." And then I laugh bitterly, "Now I know the reason why you can't love me the way that I loved you. It's because of my sister right? Don't tell me you still love her and you just fancy me because I'm Quinn's sister? You fucked us both, Santana!"

Santana's eyes widen, "What? That's not true!"

"You mean Quinn is lying?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Santana takes a deep breathe, "Yes, we had a relationship. Quinn and I. But that's a whole different story. I didn't just fancy you. I'm… I'm in love with you." Her eyes bore into mine. I was speechless.

"Letting you go was the biggest regret of my life. But I had to do it. I was forced to do it." Her eyes are watery now.

I was still speechless. My heart hammers inside my chest. Is this happening? Is this true?

"I was in a binding contract with the producer. I can't just leave the show when you asked me to leave. I tried to but I can't. I know you think that I'm choosing my career but I was in a situation that I couldn't do anything. I'm going to lose you either way."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Santana's head is low now.

"Freya, my manager, told me that she's going to show you…" she stops then continue, "she will show you our private uhmmm moments. My private moments with her."

I swallowed hard. Santana has sex scandals. Who is Freya?

Santana meets my eyes. "I want to explain everything to you but you were gone. When I left the mansion the succeeding weeks, I tried to contact you but you're out of the country. I was afraid to ask Quinn because…"

Santana puts her hands above mine, "Because I promise your sister that I won't involve myself with you. I made that promise the first time we met each other long time ago. I can't love you because I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Quinn. But… I can't help myself. I had loved you a long time ago. I just controlled myself. I'm also afraid that I would hurt you and now, no matter what I do, I always end up hurting you."

My eyes met hers. I don't know what to think, or do. I am hurt. She broke my heart. And now, she is starting to mend it. But I don't know if I trust her enough. I don't know if I could entrust my heart again with Santana.

"Brittany…"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel. I was hurt. I really don't know what to react."

"I understand." She nods her head, and pulls her hand away from mine. "I'll give you time. I'm not rushing you or anything. Whatever your decision, I will respect that."

I nod my head and she continues to drive me home.


	8. The END

**CHAPTER 8**

Brittany and I were casual with each other. Yes, we talked but the conversation usually involves with the preparation of Quinn and Rachel's wedding.

I feel that I already know her answer and that saddens me. But I know I deserved it. I really broke her heart.

We were at Quinn's bridal shower when I noticed a lot of Quinn's model friends flirted with Brittany. Well, some of them flirt with me too. Hmmm, okay. A lot of them because they knew me as the Hollywood's Big star. But I politely brushed them off. But on the other hand, Brittany just seems to be entertaining them. I am jealous, of course, but I already know that I don't have the right anymore.

"Hey San. Are you okay?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine Quinn. Just enjoy. It's your bridal shower. Don't mind me." I sip my wine glass and never take my eyes off Brittany.

"Hmmm. Are you staring at my sister?" Quinn asks.

I swallowed hard then turn to look at her. "Quinn, I need to talk to you about Brittany."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows, "What about her?"

I feel nervous as Quinn looks at me straight into my eyes. "I'm in love with your sister."

Silence.

"I'm in love with your sister, Quinn."

Silence again.

"Please say something. I know that I promised you that I won't let myself be involved with your sister but I can't do that anymore. My heart belongs to her. I love her. So deeply."

Quinn blinks. She smiles. "Well, it's about time Santana. I thought you wouldn't say anything about it. I wonder when will you spill it out."

I furrow my eyebrows. "You knew?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Brittany told me everything." Quinn smiles.

I blink rapidly, "And you're okay with it?"

"Why won't I be?"

"Well… I made a promise and all…" I said sheepishly.

"Santana." She caresses my shoulders, "I just don't want you to hurt her. We were young when I made you that promise. Besides, I didn't know that because of that promise, you still end up hurting Brittany."

"I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Brittany told me everything, Santana. There is no need to explain. Actually I was just waiting for you to spill me everything. But it took you so long." Quinn chuckles. "I didn't know that the notorious Hollywood playgirl is a coward when it comes to love."

I slap her arm. "Hey. I'm not a playgirl. Well, yeah, partly I'm a coward." I laughed.

"You should talk to her." Quinn encouraged me.

I shake my head. "I told her that I would wait. I don't want to rush her or anything."

Quinn laughs. "Okay, if that's what you want."

* * *

"Hi."

"Oh hi Santana. Come join us." Brittany scoots over for me to sit beside her. "We're about to start this drinking game."

"Okay. What are the rules?"

Brittany pats my arm, "Nothing unusual. Just a kissing drinking game."

I look at her. Brittany is clearly drunk.

"Okay." I said, looking at her. Then she winks at me. Yeah, totally drunk.

The game goes on and on but I haven't had my turn. I swallowed hard when the bottle points at Brittany. One of Quinn's friends leans forward to claim her prize i.e. to kiss Brittany. I look away when their lips were pressed with each other. I stand up. "I think I have to go." I mumble.

I left the party with a heavy heart. Defeated and all, I accept it. Clearly, she moved on already. Guess, I need to move on too.

* * *

**Quinn and Rachel's wedding.**

The couple made their vows. And now the two lovely couples are having their first dance as wife and wife. Brittany and I made our speech already as their beloved maid-of-honor.

"Hi."

I look around to see Brittany standing besides me.

"Hi." I replied.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

I gulp nervously, "Sure."

She extends her hand for me and I took it. We stop at the middle of the dance floor. She guides my hand and places them on her shoulders. Her hands settle on my waist.

Brown eyes met blue ones.

We were just staring at each other. I want to say that I love her. But I can't.

"You look gorgeous, Santana." She whispers softly.

My cheeks reddened. "You look more gorgeous, Britt."

She bites her lip and I was so tempted to run my tongue over them. I controlled myself.

"San-" Her eyes darted towards my lips.

I swallowed hard in anticipation.

Then her eyes searches mine again. "I haven't seen you in a while since Quinn's bridal shower. That was almost 2 weeks ago."

"I've been very busy." I said, looking away. A sign that I was lying. Yes, I made myself busy but on top of it all, I really avoided her.

"Oh, okay." She bites her lower lip again.

We were silent for a while.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asks after moments of silence.

I shake my head, looking away.

"Santana, look at me."

I take a deep breath. And then I look at her.

"Are you avoiding me?" she repeats softly.

"I… I just realized that you already moved on and I don't want to… I mean, I understand. I was too late already. I don't blame you if you don't want to take a chance with me anymore. I mean, I hurt you so deeply and I respect that. I love you but I respect your decision, Britt. I-"

My ramble stops when soft lips were pressed against mine. I close my eyes.

The kiss was soft and unmoving.

She pulls away slowly and I open my eyes. Brittany smiles at me. "I love you too."

My brain stops functioning as soon as I heard those words coming out of her mouth.

"Santana?"

"Santana?"

I blink my eyes furiously. "What? What did you just say?"

She chuckles. "I said I love you."

I smile widely. "Really? But I thought-"

"I just needed time, San. I was hurt and I want to check my feelings first. And I want to know if you're really serious about me. About this. About us." She said softly.

My heart beats rapidly. Oh god.

I pull her towards me and press my lips against hers. I felt her smile into the kiss.

"I love you Britt." I mumble into the kiss.

"I love you too, San."

I felt her tongue coaxing me to open my mouth and I respond enthusiastically.

Then I felt several flashes of camera directed on us. But I don't care. I am proud to say that I finally got the girl I was rooting for, ever since I laid my eyes on her.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: One down, more to go. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories so I will complete them one by one. Be patience, my readers. And I have new pairing that I'm going to write soon. Elsanna. I'm just addicted to Frozen nowadays and elsanna fics that I decide to write a story for them in the future. And to add it up, I also have Clexa fics. You can check them on my page. :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
